full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Huntresses
One of the Initiative's most horrifying breed of "soldier", Huntresses are female monsters created to hunt the company's escaped prisoners. Since their inception, Huntresses have been a thorn in not just The Talbot Pack's side, but also any other individual (Werewolf or not) who seeks to destroy the Initiative. Appearance As stated above, all Initiative Huntresses are biologically female. This is due to the serum used to create them not being compatible with male anatomy, as all attempts have resulted in their deaths. The Initiative however doesn't see an issue with the fixed gender, and as such have focused on acquiring as many young females as possible. Huntresses are also quite young, as the oldest currently alive is almost 19. The Initiative's reasoning for choosing such young victims is that the indoctrination process is much easier than with adults. As for the actual appearance, when the victim is injected with the Huntress serum, she becomes completely hairless, with her flesh becoming black and muscular. Her feet double in size and grow vicious claws as do her hands, and her blood turns a metallic grey color that's similar to the serum used to create them. Her neck grows slits that act as their smelling organs and her ears become small holes on the side of her head. A minor side effect of the serum causes the victim's eyes to be completely consumed by her flesh, rendering her blind. This is because the victim's face becomes a large hole filled with sharp teeth, which serves as her mouth, a mouth that can widen to inhuman size, allowing the Huntress to devour larger prey. Huntresses usually crawl on all fours, though they can stand upright if they choose. When standing upright, Huntresses are shown to be almost twice the size of an average person, mainly due to their hind legs. Once changed, Huntresses aren't able to change back, meaning they remain a blind monster for the rest of their days (unless a cure can be found for their condition) they also lose their humanity, becoming nothing more than mindless beasts that vaguely resemble dogs in behavior. As such, they are extremely loyal to the Initiative and blindly (Literally) follow their orders with little question. Though just in case, Huntresses come equipped with an advanced collar that delivers a painful shock should they step out of line. Origin The concept of Huntresses has been residing in the heads of Initiative scientists for quite a long time, an idea of a perfect werewolf hunter. Granted, a later creation known as a Stalker proved to fit that description much better, Huntresses are still useful alternatives to K-9 units. Originally created and then perfected by Dr Kyon (Ki-on), a well known Initiative biologist, Huntresses were first created when the company realized they had some leftover female hostages (AKA: test subjects), and decided to put them to good use. The first successful Huntress was know as Yumi Fyhus, a 14-year-old member of Shepard High's chess club, as most before her were deformed and had to be put down. Despite these set-backs, Huntresses proved to be quite versatile in combat and tracking, despite their blindness. However, two years later Yumi eventually passed, revealing that when changed, Huntresses have their lifespans shorted to only two years, needing more "subjects" just to keep the program running. The Talbot Pack is first introduced to Huntresses when a young student manages to get Peter Talbot alone, though not realizing at first. There, the Initiative activates the infection in her, as she transforms in front of the werewolf, eventually lunging at him. However, the poor beast manged to beg Peter to kill before losing her mind completely and attempts to bite his head off. Forced to remain human, Peter runs from the monster in an attempt to escape her, before accidentally leading it to a full cafeteria during lunch. Luckily, the screams of the students and the Huntress' friends manage to stun the beast as it struggles to keep it's mind, allowing a nearby janitor to ram it out a convenient window into a dumpster outside. When the pack look back to see if the beast's okay, they find it to be dragged kicking and screaming into an armored truck by Initiative soldiers, with one getting a bit too cocky and so gave Peter the middle finger before climbing into the vehicle. The pack never saw that beast again, but have since had an alarming amount of encounters with Huntresses soon after..... Abilities * Extremely heightened sense of smell * Climb any surface * Healing factor * Unwilling Obedience * Extendable jaw Weaknesses * Blindness * Weak to cold temperatures * Lifespan of 2 years (No matter the age of the victim) * Slight playfulness when shown kindness * Fear of fire * Weak flesh * '''The Cure: '''Although developed only in one batch to be used against the Lycanthropes, the Talbot Pack sacrifice the only batch to restore the Huntressed victims back to their original forms, alive, unharmed and without memory of what happened. Known Huntresses * Mia Sutton * Mary Oscar * Anna Benchley Trivia *Huntresses are unsubtly based off the Hunters and Lickers of the Resident Evil franchise, with a bit of Wildmutt from Ben Ten thrown in. Oh, and probably the Demogorgan from Stranger Things too. Category:The Initiative